Always Together
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: This is a story about May and Rosina finally reuniting. This has no real shipping, but there are hints of Contestshipping. There is a song included:On the Ride by Aly and AJ. Story better than summary. R&R!


A/N: This idea just popped into my head when I was writing the tenth chapter of Dreams become Realitites when Rosina says " We're twins, we can read each others minds." I hope it doesn't turn out to be bad. Please REVIEW!

May sat down on a bench and started to sulk. She wondered what Max, Ash and Brock thought about it.

Flashback:

May and her friends were sitting in a cafe having lunch when suddenly Max said " Hey May, isn't it your birthday tomorrow"  
It was May thirteenth, a day before her birthday. Max was right. " Oh yeah, it is!" she said grinning.  
" You know what, my birthday is on the same day as Gary's," Ash said.  
" Mine is on the same day as that Kanto gym leader Erika. She was so cute," Brock siad dreamily.  
" Mine is on the same day as my grandparents' aniversary," Max said.  
" And mine is on the same day as..." May stopped. She almost said Rosina. She almost reavealed the secret of her twin sister.  
" Who May?" Ash asked.  
" N no one," May stuttered.  
" Yeah, you don't have a special birthday. No one you know has it on the same day as you!" Max laughed. He meant it as a joke, but May really got hurt.  
" You should learn to watch your mouth Max!" May yelled angrily. She ran out of the cafe and went to a park bench, tears streaming down her face. She finally dried them and sat down on the bench.

End of Flashback

' Oh Rosina, I wish you were here,' May thought. She remembered them having so much fun together before Rosina left.

Fashback:

" Here you go May, hit it too me!" Rosina called. The two girls were playing baseball. Rosina was pitching and May was hitting.

We don't have to try Feel's great to say that May hit the ball. It flew past Rosina and broke a window.  
" Oh no!" May cried.  
" Its alright," Rosina said.

We just have a way Of knowing everything's going to be okay End of flashback

It did turn out alright, the girls never got in trouble when they were together.  
May and Rosina had so much fun together.

Flashback:

" Hey May, want to hear a joke?" Rosina asked.  
" Sure," May answered.  
" Okay, so why doesn't Jim take the bus home from school?" Rosina started.  
" Why"  
" Because his mother would make him bring it back"  
May laughed.  
" Iknew you would laugh," Rosina said.  
" I knew you were going to say that," May said.  
Laugh until we cry Read each others minds Share a simple smile

" Oh May, I'm so gald your my sister"  
" I'm glad your mine"  
Make it all worthwhile Make it all worthwhile End of Flashback

May looked at the kids playing on the lsides and swings. She saw two people playing tag. Tag. It used to be her favorite game until Rosina. Now she hated it, and was even afraid to play the game tag.

Flashback:

" Tag, your it!" the blue eyed girl, May called, tapping her sister on the shoulder.  
" Hey, llok what you did!" the green eyed girl, Rsina cried. " You scared that Skitty away"  
" We were playing tag and I was tagging you. You were supposed to be playing with me, not a stupid Skitty"  
" What, stupid"  
" Yeah, pokemon are stupid"  
" No they're not, they're cute and cuddly, and that Skitty was really cool too!" Rosina said.  
" Well if you like pokemonso much then here's some advice: GO LIVE WITH THEM!" May screamed.  
" Fine then, here's an answer: MAYBE I WILL!" Rosina yelled back and she ran inside the house.  
The next day, the twins's were to celebrate they're birthday.  
" May go wake Rosina up," Caroline said.  
" We had a fight," May answered.  
" Okay, I'll go wake her up, but you guys have to make up, today is your birthday," Caroline said.  
When she came back downstairs though, she had tears streaming down her face.  
" Mama, whats wrong?" May asked.  
" Rosina is gone May. She left a note saying she would go on a journey early. She's probably long gone by now," Caroline sais beetween sobs.  
" Oh no, its my fault. I told her to go live with pokemon!" May said. She hugged her mother's leg and they cried together.

End of Flashback

May saw someone familiar running up to her. Why was she so familiar? Becuase the girl was May. No, Rosina!  
" M May?" she asked " R Rosina, is that really you?" May asked.  
" Yeah. I can't beieve I found you after all this time. The minute I saw you on T.V for the first time, at the Slateport contest, I was amazed that you liked pokemon. Then, after seeing ypu in the Fallarbor and Verdonturf contests, I knew you were traveling Hoenn, and Iknew I just had to find you. Soon, I had traveled all of Hoenn, and I couldn't find you. Then I saw you in the Saffron Contest, and now, here you are in Celedon!" Rosina explained.  
" This is happening too fast for me," may whispered.  
" I know it might be, but I just can't wait to cach up with you.  
" I feel like I'm on cloud nine!" May excalimed.

Life has moments Hard to decribe, feeling great Feeling alive Never coming down from this Now that we're on " I feel... I don't know, I feel great that I found you, but at the same time, I feel horrible, and I don't know why!" Rosina said.  
" I know that feeling. DOn't worry, we'll be alright," May said.

Always knowing Gonna be fine Feeling great now Feeling alive Never coming down from this Now that we're on

" I always felt great whn you were around, and now I feel like that again,' Roisna said, tears streaming down her face.  
" Yeah," May agreed. There were tears falling freely, cascading down her cheek too. Happy tears, tears of joy of course.

Feeling so clear And its crazy up here Life is amazing when you are around

" So May, guess what? I've entered the contest here, I heard it in two days," Rosina said.  
" Oh really? Thats so cool, I entered too. And I'll bet Drew entered, although I haven't seen him around. If he wins, he'll have four ribbons which is why I have to win, so I'll atleast have two so far," May said.  
" Drew? You mean that famous co-ordinator? Is he your boyfriend?" Rosina teased.  
" NO!" May cried. " Oh yeah, let me tell you how much Max has grown"  
" Max. He was only two when I left. When we were gonna turn six," Rosina recalled.  
" Yeah. Do you know how much you hurt the family when you left? Max is the only one who doesn't remember. Which is why we never told him," May told her.  
" I know I shouldn't have, but I really wanted to leave. I wish I could've taken you with me, it would've been more fun, but I knew you didn't like pokemon," Rosina said.  
" But didn't you leave because of me? Or what I said anyway?" May asked.  
" No! It has nothing to do with you May. The reason I left was because I needed to get away from the family. There was too much pressure and I felt overwhelmed and...I just needed to fly away I guess," Rosina said.  
The girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching each other up, and sharing secrets.

We don't have to scream Just want to say that There's so much to say Not enough OW to do the time

Laugh until we cry Read each others minds Share a simple smile

Make it all worthwhile Make it all worthwhile

" Wow May, this has been the best day of my life ever since I left!" Rosina said.  
" I'm so glad you found me. It feels so great!" May agreed.

Life has moments Hard to decribe, feeling great Feeling alive Never coming down from this Now that we're on

Always knowing Gonna be fine Feeling great now Feeling alive Never coming down from this Now that we're on

" MAY!" came a voice that was too familiar.  
" Ash!" May cried quietly.  
" Another boyfriend?" Rosina teased.  
" No, Rosina, this is serious, you've got to hide!" May cried.  
" But why"  
" Those are my friends!" May said.  
" So introduce us," Rosina said simply.  
" I don't want everyone to know I have a runaaway twin sister!" May said.  
Rosina was getting annoyed now. " Are you saying you're embarrassed to have me as your twin sister?" Rosina asked.  
" No I'm just not ready to tell everyone," May said.  
Ash, Brock and Max were still far away. They probably thought May was coming to them. " And he little guy over there is Max, and I don't know how he'll take it," May siad.  
" Okay, but you're going to have to let me meet them sometime," said Rosina, dissapearing into the street.  
May ran over to her friends. " Hi guys, what up? I'm going to spend the day alone, so bye!" May cried.  
" Wait, May, I know why you don't want to be near us," Max said. " I'm sorry about that birthday comment, although I don't know why it hurt you so much, but we'll have a party to make it up to you"  
" Oh thanks Max, but I really do want to spend the day alone," May said.  
" Okay, but before you go, tell us who were you talking to over there?" Brock asked.  
" Yeah, whoever she was, she looked a lot like you," Ash commented.  
" Like me? Thats ridiculous. I'd have to have a twin, or else clone myself!" May cried.  
" I was just saying," Ash said.  
" Anyway, that was...some random girl that just came up to me and started talking to me like she knew me all her life and stuff. Bye!" May called, not waiting for anyone to say anything. She just ran off.  
' Some random girl? What kind of an excuse was that?' May thought.  
" Hello May," said an annoying voice.  
'Oh no, not Drew, not now of all times,' May thought. She tried running faster, but ended up tripping and falling over her own feet.  
Drew smirked, and helped her up. " I see you haven't changed one bit," Drew said. " Still as clumsy as ever.  
" You haven't changed either. Still as arrogant as ever. Not to mention you always pop up at the wrong time!" May countered.  
" Hmmm, we're cranky today," Drew smirked.  
" Are you entered in the contest too?" May asked, ignoring his last comment.  
" Yes I am," Drew said.  
'Oh no, I'm having a conversation with Drew. I almost forgot about Rosina!' May thought.  
" I'll see you later, bye!" May cried, and ran off.  
" Well, she's acting stranger than usual. I think I'll go follow her," Drew said to himself.

May looked for Rosina at the bakery first, mainly because she was hungry, and sweets sounded really god right about now. She found Rosina there. She couldn't beleive she had been right on her first try.  
" Hey Rosina!" May cried.  
" Hi May! Want me to get you a chocolate soda and some ice cream?" Rosina asked.  
" Yeah, sure, I'm almost out of money anyway. I'll have min chocolate chip, thanks," May answered.  
" Okay then I guess...But are you sure mint chocolate chip would taste good with a chocolate soda?" Rosina asked.  
" I've never had the combo before. Its worth a try," May said Rosina ordered, and when they got their food, they started talking more.  
" Hey May, what do you wanto to do after this?" Rosina asked.  
" don't know, you said you made friends, right? Why don't you introduce me to them?" May asked.  
" Not until I get to be introduced to your friends first," Rosina bargained.  
" Alright, this is what we'll do: I'll intorduce you to my friends as the random girl I said you were. You'll have to look different and everything. Then you intorduce me to your friends as your long lost twin, which is true. Then I'll tell my firneds the truth. This is because I have to introduce you to my friends first," May resoned.  
" Fine, I've always wanted to have a different personality," Rosina agreed.  
So May had a makeover job. She made Rosina put on a blond wig and keep her eyes green. She also put on some make up, and vala! Rosina was definatly no May this way.

May went back to their room. She knocked on the door.  
Ash let her in. " Hi guys, this is the girl that you were watching me talk to earlier," May said.  
" Hello. You really don't look like May after all," Ash said.  
" She wanted to meet you. This is... Rosita," May said.  
" Hi Rosita, I'm May's brother Max," Max sad.  
Then Ash stepped in. " I'm Ash, I want to be a pokemon master"  
" And I'm Brock, on my way to being the world's best breeder," Brock told her.  
" Hello. Just like May, I want to be a co-ordinator," Rosita said. She shot May a look saying she meant it. After chatting a while, Rosina and May left.  
Soon, Rosina looked like herself again and she went to a different room in the pokemon center to have May meet her firneds.  
After they got over their shock, Rosina's friends introduced themselves as Kristin, Cheryal, and Andrew (who Rosina said she had a crush on).

Soon, in a day, everyone knew May and Rosina were twins (A/N: Going too fast for you? Sorry.  
They were the talk of the town, since everyone knew May was Norman's daughter.  
Max was really mad at May for not saying anything about her. But Rosina was really worried about what May and her firneds had decided to do after the contest. They would catch a flight to Petalburg City. Rosina was really worried about seeing her parents again.  
"Don't worry about it, I promise I'll be with you," May assured her.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I will be with you because you are worth it I will be with you We'll do this together Always together

The contest. The final four were May, Drew, Rosina...and...Harley! May didn't even know he was here.  
" Oh no," May said when it was his turn to appeal.  
" Brace yourself May. We're both in for it now," Drew said, who was still getting over the fact that May had a twin sister, who actually knew because he followed her, not because the news spread.  
" Why?" Rosina asked.  
" Harley is no good. I feel for his dirty tricks three times already, and I don't plan on letting it happen again!" May said.  
When the final four were out, Harley coam up to her and said, " May, oh, I dind't know you were here! I'm so glad we got to mmet again! And Drew, you're here too, what a pleasant surprise"  
" Drop the act Harley, she'll never trust you again," Drew said.  
" Yeah, thats right," Ma said.  
" Not even May is that stupid," Drew said.  
" WHAT! How dare you!" May cried.  
" Well, you didn't almost agree with me May. I'm impressed," Drew said.  
" I.HATE.YOU!" May cried.  
" Thnak you, you're the worst too," Drew said.  
" Huh"  
" I wouldn't expect you to understand-" Drew was cut off by Rosina " Look May, look at the match ups. It was Rosina against Drew, and May against Harley.  
" Well would you look at that. Prepare to lose May," Harley said.  
" You're kidding, right?" May teased.  
" Looks like we're battling. Good luck," Drew said.  
" Hey, how come your nice to my sister and not to me?" May demanded.  
" I'm more special," Rosina joked.  
In the end, Harley did win. And so Rosina.  
" Make him ea your dust!" May cried.  
" YOu got it sis!" Rosina said. But unfourtunatly, Rosina lost to Harley.  
" Lets get out of here before he can start bragging and stuff," May said, and the twins ran out of the hall.

When they got to Petalburg City, Caroline and Norman couldn't be happier if they tried. No one could be happier if they tried. They were so glad Rosina was back. Max though, was still mad at May, and he was also mad at his parents.  
But it all ended up okay.  
" See, I told you we could get through this," May said.  
" Now you have to promise me we'll always be together," Rosina said.  
" YOU should promise ME that," May said.  
Then they said together " We both promise each other!"

Life has moments Hard to decribe, feeling great Feeling alive Never coming down from this Now that we're on

Always knowing Gonna be fine Feeling great now Feeling alive Never coming down from this Now that we're on

Life is so crazy Life is worth it Life is amazing when you are around

Both May and Rosina had happy endings to their life long tale.

A.N: So what did you think? Was it horrible, or was it okay? I just always wanted to write a stroy about just May and Rosina. And also, I love this song, its my favorite out of Aly and AJ's work. Their my favorite artists. So flames are accepted. REVIEW! 


End file.
